


We're Symbiotic, Baby

by TheGreatGreyBeast



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: (kinda), Audrey II has it/its pronouns, Consensual Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Audrey Fulquard, Plant sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatGreyBeast/pseuds/TheGreatGreyBeast
Summary: Symbiotic: Characterized by being a close physical association, mutualistic by nature, between two or more dissimilar organisms.
Relationships: Audrey II/Seymour Krelborn
Kudos: 12





	We're Symbiotic, Baby

Deep groans came from the depths of Mr. Mushnik’s shop. The shop had a “We’re Closed” sign hung in the window, even though it was several hours before it was actually supposed to be closed. The upstairs shop was deserted, and the increasingly distressing sounds were coming from Seymour’s room below. 

“Twoey, what is it?” Seymour asked with worry in his voice. The huge plant sat on the floor in the corner, and all its leaves and vines quivered. It drooped forward far enough for its head to almost touch the ground, and it didn’t look too happy. It groaned some more. 

“Please tell me what’s wrong, I just want to help you.” He coaxed, he reached out a hand to try and give the plant a reassuring pat. 

Audrey II quickly wrapped a vine around Seymour’s arm and tugged, pulling him closer. Now they were face to face, close enough for Seymour to feel the plant’s hot breath on his face. The grip on his arm tightened and turned the skin there blotchy. 

“Ow Twoey, you’re hurting me! What do you need?” He said, trying to stand his ground. He was always getting pushed around, and it was embarrassing. “Are you hungry or something? I have something planned for you next week I pro--”

“I’m always hungry,” Audrey II growled, shaking Seymour. “But that ain’t it.” He let go of the man, sending him toppling backwards.

Seymour landed on the ground with a huff. He looked up at the plant, “Well, you don’t have to be rude.” He frowned. He picked himself up off the floor and brushed himself off. “What is it then?” 

He got no answer. “...I’ll get you some water, maybe that’s it.” He went to grab the watering can, but Audrey stopped him before he could.

“No no no, it’s not that. Don’t ya see Krelborn? I’m dying _’_ for something to do, it’s as boring as the grave in here.”

“Oh! Is that all? We can do something together then. Whaddya have in mind?” Seymour furrowed his brows. 

“Absolutely nothin’. There’s nothin’ to do for miles around here, unless you’re aching to get a root canal across the street.” Audrey lamented, referring to Orin’s place. 

A shiver ran down Seymour’s spine. “Definitely not.” He sat and thought of other things to do. “Hey, I know! How about we play some cards, huh? Just me and you.” He smiled, “I know the other Audrey _loves_ to play poker on our breaks, she--”

“You still pining after that blondie from upstairs?” The plant asked. 

Seymour’s face grew slightly red. “Uh-- yeah, I mean, I do. Like her a lot, that is.”

A toothy grin spread over Audrey’s face. “Now isn’t that sweet! You’ve got a little crush!” It put on its most lovey dovey voice, making fun of Seymour, “Do ya think about her all the time?”

A very tiny grin found its way onto Seymour’s face. “Well sure I do.”

“Do ya think of her _at night_?” It said suggestively.

Seymour cocked his head, confused as to what the plant meant. Then it hit him. His face went five shades of red darker, and he held his head in his hands out of shame. “Twoey, if I’m getting what you’re insinuating then that is very inappropriate.” He said, scandalized. 

“Oh, don’t act like such a prude. I know ya do! I know you’re just dying to get any action at all Krelborn.” Audrey teased. 

“I don’t wanna hear this…” Said Seymour, curling in on himself from where he stood. 

“But it’s true, ain’t it? You’ve never done the nasty your whole life.” Audrey prodded at him some more. The plant let out a boisterous laugh, always happy to mess with the man.

Seymour said nothing and stared at the floor. Because it was true, what could he have said to that?

“Aw, why the long face? I’m just givin’ you shit.” A vine reached out and gently grabbed Seymour’s chin, and pulled it up to have his eyes back on the plant. “Doesn’t matter anyway, ‘cause I know what I wanna do now.”

Seymour breathed a sigh of relief, glad to change the subject. “Great! What do ya wanna do?” He pushed up his glasses from the bridge of his nose. 

Now its vines settled onto both of the man’s shoulders, bringing him closer. “You.”

“Um- what?” Seymour said, not believing his ears. 

“I wanna get you off, Krelborn. Are you deaf?”

“No, no I heard you-- I just uh, um, why would you wanna do that?” He squeaked out. He did not expect his day to go this way, in fact never in his life did he think he’d be propositioned for sex by a talking plant from space. Life’s full of surprises that way. 

“It’s somethin’ to do. And, maybe it’ll keep your mouth shut for a few minutes.” Audrey II said simply. “Don’t you wanna be ready for your first time with your little girlfriend?”

Seymour nodded hesitantly.“Yeah.” 

“Then let me help you. I help you out, you help me out. It’s a win-win.” The plant unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt, then reached down lower to tug his pants down to his knees. Seymour gulped. He was exposed in his tighty whities, and it was obvious that he was already a little aroused by this new turn of events. Some vines slid their way into his carefully styled hair and pulled slightly, tilting his head back. The others made their way down underneath his shirt to caress his lower hips and stomach, taking care to stay away from his interested dick. 

“Audrey II, I don’t know if we should be doing this.” Seymour said, a drop of sweat beaded down his forehead. The man was half anxious and honestly, very much half into this. 

**“** Don’t be a killjoy, Krelborn.” Audrey said, its vines snaking tighter in Seymour’s hair. A single leaf caressed his face softly. “You’d never get fucked like this by a girl with any common sense, let’s face it baby! That’s why I’m here.”

Seymour’s voice wavered. “That’s crude! Who taught you to talk like that?” His face was flushed red. 

“My Mama, that’s who!” Its vines settled low on his hips, rubbing circles there. They were just a few inches away from where Seymour was dying to be touched, and it was driving him wild. “Tell me to keep going, ya know ya want to.” The plant commanded, knowing it had the man in the palm of its hand. 

“Keep going,” The man breathed out. “Please.”

The plant grinned. It showed some mercy and firmly pressed a vine against his clothed erection. Seymour sighed with pleasure, the touch releasing some of the pressure there. The plant rubbed at his dick through the fabric, and it felt amazing. His mouth dropped open and he panted through shallow breaths. Seymour had only ever touched himself before, and didn’t know just how different it was having someone else do this for him. Well, _something_ else. Either way he was a big fan of the attention. 

“I need more…” His hand reached down to pull down his underwear, but Audrey slapped his hand away. 

“Who do you think’s in charge here?” It asked. “Leave it to me.” The plant grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. Then it slowly, teasingly, pulled the man’s underwear down to lay with his pants at his knees. 

His dick sprang up against his stomach. He was already getting hard from the little touches he had gotten, and the tip leaked precum. 

“Look at that! We got an overachiever right here. I thought you’d have a small dick, Tiny Tim.” The plant laughed, surprised. He actually was a pretty average size. 

Seymour groaned and screwed his eyes shut at the borderline praise, his dick only getting harder. Audrey gave him a slow experimental stroke and he moaned, loud. Too loud for his already diminished ego to handle. The vine worked the tip, spreading his precum down over his length. Seymour canted his hips into the feeling, impatiently begging for more. 

More little desperate sounds fell from his mouth. “Tw-twoey, can you-- I need you to,” He trailed off. 

“Need me to what? Say it.” It halted all its movement. 

“T-to, you know.” His gaze drifted downwards to his dick, then back up to the plant. He bit his lip to keep himself from talking. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

“Get over yourself Krelborn.” If Audrey II had eyes it’d be rolling them by now. The vines grasped him by the base and stroked upwards, setting a fast pace. They gripped around him with the perfect amount of pressure, and Seymour was starting to see stars. 

“Mm~ Twoey! Oh- that feels so _good._ ” The plant continued on jerking him off. Seymour was breathing hard now, chest heaving and heart beating faster than it ever had before. His glasses tried to slip down his nose and off his face, but another stray vine grabbed them, closed them, and set them safely down on Seymour’s bedside table. 

The plant moved up to tweak a nipple while it vigorously pumped Seymour. The extra stimulation was almost too much for him to handle. His knees buckled, making it harder for him to stand. 

“Unhh,” Seymour was starting to unravel, his brain turning to mush. “So, so much better-”

“Than doing it yourself?” Seymour cried out at the feeling and the plant’s words. “Don’t act surprised. I’ve seen ya going at yourself like a cat in heat on that bed over there too many times. For someone as horny as you, you act real coy.” The vines fondled his balls and kept jerking the man. His precum and sweat mixed together to create a slickness, and the wet noises echoed loudly off the basement walls. 

A high pitched moan he was holding back came out. Seymour was too far gone now to hold anything back. “I-- I’m gonna,” He choked out. “Faster! Please,,” 

“Boy, you’re pretty bossy for a bottom.” The vines on Seymour worked faster than before, intent on seeing this whole thing to the end. 

“Yes, yes, yes, there-” Seymour’s whole body stiffened up as he came. Spurts of white painted the floor and the front of his shirt. The man shuddered and tried to catch his breath. He was absolutely exhausted from… whatever that was. 

Across from him Audrey II had slithered completely away. Its leaves, vines, and buds were back to normal, and the plant looked perfectly healthy and energized again. 

Seymour looked down. “Aw man! I ruined my favorite corduroy shirt. :(“


End file.
